


The Painter and His Muse

by the_helimire_archives



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_helimire_archives/pseuds/the_helimire_archives
Summary: “I never picked you for a gardener, dove.” Christophers head shoots up at the voice coming from the edge of the clearing, not too far from where he kneels. A dressed down William stands, dark curls messy and soft brown skin specked with some dirt as he seemed to get into a few situations coming up into the hills. Christopher can’t help the soft chuckle that comes from his throat.Find characters hereDeviantArt Crosspost





	The Painter and His Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to work on more original content, since I've had these characters and these worlds for years, I finally want to get something out more officailly than just on text posts on tumblr 
> 
> If you wanna see more of my stuff and general ramblings here's my [writeblr](https://the-helimire-journals.tumblr.com/)
> 
> There's some more stuff here on my main [Tumblr](http://ron-begley.tumblr.com/tagged/oc-shit)

 

 

 

Christopher presses his hands into the cool white marble of the outside walls of Helimire’s city walls, his entire body shaking, the adrenaline slowly seeping from his body as he takes a moment to catch his breath. Well. This is the first time he’s been run out of the city in the many many years he’s lived in it. He knows who sent the assassins after him, that was obvious. The three bastard council members who have had it out for him since he started working in the capital. Attempting to pull himself, forcefully, up the ladder to get his well deserved seat on the council.

They know him. They have a vague knowledge of who he is and what he wants to do and how he wants to change the city for the better. And that’s the thing. It’s for the better, for future advancement and betterment, like years before. The city is ready for change and Christopher could easily help with the things. With his scientific knowledge and ability to help with a numerous abilities the humans. Well those without magic he should say, that they will need help. Maybe not his own, but there are people already attempting to change how the city is. Not a lot, not badly. Just to advance their city for good.

But there are three people who seem to have a power over the rest of the council, people fear them because they’re just a step or two down from the king and queen themselves. They have the ability to hire mercenaries and assassins to deal with people they don’t like and will use those abilities to get what they want. Christopher has the ability to do the same things they do, as do other members of the council, but these three bastards. Briar, Jeramiah, and Garett, three very smart and powerful people who can manipulate anyone they can think of to follow in their paths. They constantly sway the vote of other board members, since all decisions have a majority governs all deal, and if the majority of the council doesn’t agree on passing something, then it doesn’t.

But they are senior members, have the power they do, and people just fear them at this point. Christopher doesn’t, a couple other council members don’t, but they have just enough of a grasp on the other members, that they’re overruled each time. But now Christopher is just damn tired and he wants all this to be over, the controversy is tiring and he, at this point, doesn’t want Helimire to fall to people like them, but if he doesn’t somehow figure something out soon, it will.

Right now though, he’s just going to take a time for himself, outside of Helimire. Not too far, he could never stray too far, this is his home and straying too far almost physically hurts him. So too his family's old cottage he goes.

The hills outside of Helmire are beautiful, especially this time of the year when it’s warmest and he can smell the bright red and orange flowers that only grow in the thick cropping of trees, the ones his family planted when they were young. Christopher picks a few as he walks through the woods, coming to a large clearing where in the middle is a two story home, only slightly run down, not at all modern. He comes by to clean it up every few months, to keep it nice and good enough where he could come and stay for a little time.

Christopher takes a few hours to do some stuff around the home, building up a fire to make something to eat, because this home was so old that there was no dedicated place to cook that wasn’t the fireplace. It was always cold there, not because of anything weird, just because of the location, so the heat is good anyways. After that he sits down in the small cozy study that was half the size of the one he had in his home in Helimire, but he adored it. He wrote a couple of letters, one to his sister, wherever she might be. One to Silaf, who is one of the people who can easily tell both sides of the community where he is and that he’s okay, and one to William, his prince and a man who he doesn’t want to worry.

He was a little shocked that the man befriended him, but after a while he did realize. William Bello, the prince of Helimire, would rather spend his days in taverns as a undercover bard and artist, he liked the freedom he got, and his parents hardly could care. They were young and an heir wasn’t required of William, things worked different here and Christopher knew William adored the requirements. He didn’t have to do much other than learn and be tutored, but he was already advanced, mostly in art in music but he was wonderfully smart in other places as well.

He tells everyone where they can find him, giving Morgan only a few words since she could find him easier out of anyone, being his twin after all. William is the only one he has to give some detailed notes to, directing him out of the walls of the city of Helimire to the hills and deep into the woods there. While nothing bad came from the woods, there were all the normal dangers; wolves, bears, other such animals. Just in case the man wanted to visit. And Christopher hoped for it, just a little bit, in the back of his head.

But a few days go fast, he works like he usually does, going into the woods and grabbing random herbs and flowers from around the cottage, going deeper and hunting for something more than simple foods, a deer is good, they’re large here, the bucks taller than himself and almost frightening to look at. But he kills it easily, painless death with magic and he carries it back on a small wagon. He uses every bit of the animal, there’s no such thing as waste to him with these sorts of things, Christopher can use all of it, weather it be in food or in potions, he stores away all the other things besides the meat outside where nothing can get to it, and makes a simple stew for himself, in a large pot over the fire with some herbs and sweet flowers to give flavor and some vegetables that still grew wild just outside the cottage.

The clearing was overgrown, but the view wasn’t ugly, it was covered in flowers and foods, that while didn’t sustain any humans anymore, animals fed freely from it and with the magic Christopher dusted over it many many years ago, things continued to grow from it as time went on, 350 years and things were still like the day he planted them with his sister shortly before they moved to a rapidly growing Helimire city.

Being there, he was brought back to his childhood, thinking of when he and his sister were children, before their parents were gone and Helimire was even a blip on Astor’s radar. There are moments when he missed that time, where he misses his mother and father more than anything in the world and it hurts his heart. Tears well to his eyes and he walks into the garden while food is still cooking, dropping down onto his knees in one portion to dig some weeds out of the area and put more magic into the grown, some of the plants growing before his eyes as he does so. Christopher picks another bundle of flowers, a bright shock of red, orange, and pink against the dark clothes he wears. He presses his nose into the petals and breaths in the scent, sweet and thick, like the perfume his mother wore and that his sister still sometime did. That only existed to the two of them anymore.

“I never picked you for a gardener, dove.” Christophers head shoots up at the voice coming from the edge of the clearing, not too far from where he kneels. A dressed down William stands, dark curls messy and soft brown skin specked with some dirt as he seemed to get into a few situations coming up into the hills. Christopher can’t help the soft chuckle that comes from his throat.

“Only when I’m here,” He smiles, standing and walking over to his dear friend. “I didn’t actually expect you to bring yourself all the way out here just to visit.”

“Well I wanted to check up on you, ask you why you’re holding yourself up in…” His eyes flicker to the cottage and Christopher snorts a bit. “Here…”

“Come inside, I’ll explain everything over dinner.” Christopher nods his head to the cottage and William follows behind, his eyes looking at everything once they enter, taking a deep breath and exhaling after a moment.

“Oh it smells amazing in here.”

“I would hope so, I know I’m an excellent cook.” Christopher chuckles and fills two bowls with the stew then pulling apart a loaf of bread for them both. They both sit down on the small table in the room near the warm fire.

“So…” William starts after a few bites of food and telling Christopher how good the food is. “What are you doing here and not in your large beautiful home in Helimire?”

“Someone tried to kill me in my own home, so I decided to come to a home of mine that know one knows of.” Christopher takes a bite of food, like he wasn’t just telling someone that people were trying to murder him. William drops the bread in the stew and looks at Christopher like the man has grown another head.

“You… Christopher who? You can’t just drop that on me of all people and expect me not to be worried for you.” Christopher waves a hand.

“William it’s nothing for you to worry about, darling I am going to be fine, it’s not the first time, it has just been a while.”

“That… Christopher I know you live a hell of a weird life, but dove… I’m still worried even more now that you say this has happened before.” Christopher shakes his head and reaches out and grabs both of William’s hands in his own and looks deep into the man's lighter blue eyes.

“William, my dear, my friend. You know who I am and what I am. You got the luxury of knowing that many months ago and that should be enough. Nothing bad will happen to me, I just need to stay out of the city for a few days and things will be fine.” William huffs and flips his hands around to grip Christophers even tighter, gritting his teeth slightly, a small fearful expression on his face.

“Stay at the palace at least, you’ll be more protected there than anywhere else, especially not here.”

“William there are six people who know about this home, two of which have been dead a very long time. Darling, I am more safe here than anywhere else. I understand that you wish to protect me, and I love that you wish to, but I grew up in this small place, I know I am safe here.” Christopher pats his hand gently and pulls away after a moment.

“You… I didn’t realize you lived so close to the city.” Christopher nods.

“It’s been here since before Helimire was a thought,” A soft smile spreads across his sharp features. “I come here, I have come here, for so long because I want to keep it beautiful and my home. I have protections on this area so things can’t be destroyed. I can’t lose this land, because if I do, I’ll only have one other thing of the time when I was a child, and that is Morgan.” More tears spring to his eyes and he shakes his head, wiping them away.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t realize it meant that much to you.” Will runs a hand over his face and through his hair. “I still need to realize that you’re older than Helimire itself.” There’s a soft chuckle from the two of them after that.

“Sometimes I do as well. It seems as more time goes on, I’m more forgetful. I sometimes forget that Morgan is the same as I am. It’s annoying to her and I feel terrible when I do forget.”

“Well I’m sure I would forget a lot if I was as old as you.” Christopher laughs, throwing his head back and putting a hand over his stomach.

“There’s a lot of stuff I remember! There’s just a lot to remember in general.” Christopher kicks him under the table a little bit, shaking his head.

“I’m sure there is.” The two of them finish up the food, eating more than probably necessary, getting stuffed and falling onto a lumpy large chair together in Christopher’s study, Christopher grabbing a random book from a pile on the floor. Boy he should really start carting some back home to his library in Helimire, and probably donate some to the actual large library in Helimire as well.

William, as soon as he’s sitting down and realizing that it’s going to be quiet for a good time, pulls out a leather bound sketchbook that is stuffed with loose papers other things, as well as a small charcoal piece that seems to have seen better days and heavy wear. He begins sketching, at first it’s the room and the furniture in it, but then moves to Christopher who seems deep in whatever book he’s reading. The text is in another language William has never seen, even though his family has a large library in the castle, and he’s been to the one in the centre of Helimire numerous times as well. This is something totally new to him, and he sees Christopher reading through it like it’s common tongue.

It shouldn’t surprise him really, the man is one of the smartest people he’s ever met in his over 30 years of life, Christopher knows things more than anyone, knows about Helimire better than anyone except for the mysterious Silaf William has only met a handful of times in the past, all through Christopher.

But he draws the man, easily and almost one to one. William has drawn the man many many times, on spare pieces of paper in meetings he’s had to go to, he had a actual portrait planned out as a gift. One like all the higher council members had, and honestly, William was surprised that Christopher didn’t have one already. Maybe he did… but it wasn’t from him.

It was already planned out, he had sketched out numerous designs and used up numerous pieces of paper and supplies, but it was ready, and the sketch was already on the canvas. He had bought some oil paints in town a few weeks before and William was ready to get started on it once he returned home, he knew he’d end up locking himself away until he finished it, making sure it was utter perfection for the man he adored so much.

William thought the man was unattainable, romantically wise. While he had never tried to ask him about, William was so dead set on the fact, too anxious to actually attempt courtship with Christopher. Although his family was supportive, Christopher’s twin even caught onto the feelings William had for her brother and adimatly tried to convince him to go for it.

Maybe one day.

It’s hours later before Christopher finally makes another move, putting down the book and stretching, a few bones in his back popping as he does so.

“If the offer is still on the table, I’d actually like it if I could stay with you William. I’d like some company while I wait things out.”

“It’s always on the table, my dove.”

The two leave the next morning, Christopher waving a hand over the front door to keep it locked so that no one could get in, no matter how much they tried. He packed up other things he knew he would need, not wanting to make the trek all the way back up after a while, he was grateful to William that he could stay with the man and his family for a while, adjusting and figuring some things out while time passed.

During the walk back to the city that took a few hours, William happily filled the silence between the two of them, talking about anything and everything he could think of at the moment. He stops at one point to pick a couple of the deep crimson flowers that sprout at the edge of the forest, saying how he know his mother would love them when she and his father returned from another city later that week.

Finally entering the city, Christopher steps closer to William, hooking his arm through William’s, his head held high as he made his way through the streets again to get to Will’s home. While he knows that the other members of the council wouldn’t be out on the streets at this time, there were informants everywhere, disguised as anyone, you couldn’t tell who was one. Christopher put on that same face, the one of stone, where he knew no one would approach unless close to him. Others, stayed away, knowing that Christopher, while a good man, was not one to mess with when he seemed angry. It was a good face to put on sometimes when it was needed.

And finally, entering the large castle that was too big for Christopher’s taste, he lets the face fall into soft admiration for the building, crafted absolutely beautiful. He looks around before speaking.

“I remember when this place was being built, that’s when I realized the city was going to be made of beautiful marble and one of the greatest cities in Astor.” He walks through the halls, following William through large hallways, admiring the white stone and gold inlays. “Shockingly, I’ve never been in it.”

“Never?” William asks, coming to a stop in front of a door, opening it to show a large studio like room, smelling of paints and other art supplies. Christopher shakes his head.

“Never. Of course I know things have changed since it was first built, but it’s still so utterly beautiful, I love it.”

William looks at the man, a soft smile on his face, mirroring the one on Christopher’s as well. He loved how the other talked about Helimire and the things in it, how he witnessed so much over so many years. How Christopher talked highly of his home and the good people in it, how he’d do anything for any of them.

“You’re so passionate, dove. I don’t know how you can do it after so long.”

“You love your art and the art of others, no matter how much time you’ve seen it, yes?” Christopher asks, taking a seat on a chair on one side of the room, William busies himself with getting out paints and a new canvas, he’s going to draw Christopher today, with the man himself modeling for him.

“Of course, I guess I didn’t think of that. You’re right…. Do you mind if I paint you?” William asks, putting up a stand and setting the canvas on it, raising an eyebrow at Christopher as he peeks out from behind the canvas.

“Right now?” Christopher asks. William nods.

“Just as you are, if you have a book to keep you company, all you have to do is sit there and be your absolutely beautiful self while I attempt to get your wonderful likeness on a canvas.”

“Such words.” Christopher laughs. “But yes, of course, I’ll sit for you darling.”

Christopher settled into the seat on the other side of the room from William, the man set up in almost the center of the already large room, made him seem just too far away for his comfort.

“You can move closer, William, if you wish.” The book in his hands is set down in his lap as he smiles when William looks at him, a slightly surprised look on his face. He looked like a deer, startled in the woods and not making a move, while it attempts to figure out the real reason behind the meeting. Christopher can’t help a soft chuckle.

“You are a little far off.” He readjusts, moving a few feet forward, and now Christopher settles in once more, opening a thick, slightly tattered book to begin reading while William paints him. He was a little nervous, being watched while William paints. Paints him. He knew William drew him, drew him a lot by the way he spoke at times.

And Christopher didn’t mind, he had only ever experienced this much… attention when he met another writer who wanted nothing but to write about him and constantly wrote poetry for him whenever the time came of it. Christopher loved that man, and currently has the same love for William as he did for that man who was lost to history, a book that people think is fiction left in his wake.

That man, was one of the few mortal people who ever found out what Christopher and his sister are, and the only person to ever write an entire book about them. While pushed off now as myth and legend, there were a few people during that time who enjoyed the reading and believed it. Now, the book has fallen to myth, Christopher and Morgan, when coming across a copy they don’t already own, they smile at it fondly and continue on. There was no convincing anyone, who believed it did, and those who didn’t, were free to feel however they wished.

It’s sometime later, William puts down his palette and brush, looking at Christopher who was still deep into the book he was reading, like William wasn’t even in the room or the building at all. But now, after a couple of hours, he could tell the man was slipping a little bit, his eyes fluttering and blinking more than usual, like Christopher was getting bored or tired. Either way, they both deserved a break. William walks over behind the chair, chuckling to himself because still, Christopher hardly seems to notice him. He leans down from behind the chair, brushing a piece of wavy hair from Christopher’s face and whispering.

“You know, you look utterly handsome just sitting there, but I think we both deserve a break.” Christopher jumps at the sudden sound that’s not brush on canvas, looking up and back to William, a soft smile spreading across his face after a moment.

“I think you’re one of the few people who can still sneak up on me, it’s shocking.” Christopher stands, closing and putting down the book in the chair and straightening out his slightly rumpled waistcoat. “But I think a break will be nice, lead the way.” Christopher nods for him to exit first.

They take a walk outside of the main building into slightly sparse gardens, mostly with some withering vines and dull flowers partially bloomed. Christopher looks around with a little confused look, thinking that the family or even groundskeepers keep up with making the flowers healthy.

“This garden is lovely but not quite… As bright as it should be.” He doesn't want to insult the man's home, but he felt like this could be commented on at least a little bit. William bites his bottom lip and looks over the garden with slightly sad eyes.

“My parents don’t have much time anymore, I… really don’t know how to garden in general, it’s not something I really learned. We don’t make a lot of the groundskeepers do too much, it’s mostly cooking and taking care of the inside….” William trails off, feeling his face get warm. Christopher chuckles softly and wraps a hand around William’s arm, stepping closer to the slightly taller man.

“You don’t have to over explain yourself. I understand what you mean, no worries. I could help you fix things up around here, if you would let me?” He raises an eyebrow at William, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

“If you want to, I don’t think anyone would object.” Christopher preens at the permission and pulls away from William, not noticing the slight frown on his face as Christopher lets go of his arm.

Christopher walks over to a wilting bush filled with wilting flowers he knows can easily be brought back with some casual care and nurture, making the garden even more vibrant than it is currently. He smirks to himself.

“Would you like to see some magic William? I realized I’ve never shown you anything I can do after the years we’ve been friends.” Will perks up at that, making his way over to Christopher, already nodding.

“Oh please would I, I’ve never seen it before and I absolutely want to see something.” Christopher grins and stretches out his hands and takes a deep breath. He didn’t do a lot of this type of magic, he was more on the destructive side of things, mostly in research anyways. Healing magic was something he was good at, but didn’t do unless someone was dying, he can’t remember the last time he used it on something as simple as a plant.

Swirls of deep red and silver twist around his hands, a little added effect mostly for William. He lets the magic twist around the bush, faint bits going to other parts of the garden as well so that everything can get a little bit of the magic. From now on, after this, he’ll come back and do things properly, on his hands and knees in the dirt and all that. But for now, he lets himself show off.

After a moment, the first thing to notice is the sweet smell of multiple types of flowers all blooming almost at once, then they open slowly, deep crimson flowers blooming on the bush in front of the two men. Christopher drops his hands after a moment and takes in a deep breath, smelling the sweet scent, honeysuckles soon overtaking every other smell. He smiles.

“How was that?” He looks over at William and can’t help the warmth that spreads through him as he sees a look of admiration, shock, and something else on William’s face. Christopher reaches over to him and hooks one of his arms around one of Will’s, waiting for the other man to formulate a response.

“That was… It’s beautiful, I could feel the magic, if a little bit. Is it all like that?” William asks, turning to Christopher, head tilted.

“Not all the time, I may have added a little bit of flare for you, but magic is mostly subtle for people who can do it. If there’s any flare, we’re showing off.” The two of them laugh together and William puts his hand over Christopher’s on his arm and squeezes it softly, a fond look in his eyes as he gazes at the politician.

“It’s amazing, I hope to see more someday if you’re willing.”

“I’ll have to show you my lab back home, show you an experiment or two…. Show you my cat.” William raises an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t see you as a cat person, more of a dog person.” Christopher shrugs.

“I’m really more of a bird person, I like all animals, but I like cats. But she’s not…. Not a normal cat really. You’ll see one day.” Christopher smirks at the confused look on William’s face before he pulls the prince deeper into the garden, looking as more plants and flowers bloom if it’s their time in season.

“You’re just getting more and more strange as time goes on.” William comments, shaking his head a little bit.

“Oh, I have centuries of things you don’t know about.” Christopher grins.

“I don’t doubt that dove, not one bit.”

The two continue on for a little while, even taking a moment for themselves to have tea, coffee, and some small sweet treats at a small table in the garden, before dark clouds roll in and rain comes down from the sky. Christopher makes a face as the two of them make their way back inside to William’s studio once more for the afternoon. It doesn’t rain much in Helimire, especially in the colder seasons, so it puts a little bit of a damper on Christopher’s mood.

“You ready to sit still for a few more hours?” William asks as he moves behind the canvas once more, watching as Christopher sits back in the plush chair, opening his book once more. They both laugh a little bit.

“I think I can handle sitting for a while, I’m pretty used to it, with all the paperwork I have to do.” William looks at him from behind the canvas and raises an eyebrow.

“You say that like it’s not a bad thing.” Christopher just shrugs at the comment.

“I don’t mind it, really. It’s honestly almost therapeutic for me, plus not all of it is just for the council, I do other things as well.”

“Magic things?” Will asks, picking up a brush and continuing his work.

“Magic things.” Christopher confirms. William laughs and there’s a small content smile on his face all while he’s working, now only occasionally looking at Christopher to get a color right or to fix something he thinks isn’t right in that moment.

Christopher starts humming about forty five minutes into their sitting, the sound a comforting thing in the silence of the room. He’s put his book down now, hands folded in his lap as he looks out the west windows, watching as the sun falls, illuminating the ocean a bright orange color. He’s always loved the view from the halls of the castle, especially the ones facing the ocean, because all you see is continuous water and nothing else, except for the occasional ship heading either in and out for trading.

He hums a song William has never heard before, something slow and a little sad sounding, something old but utterly beautiful. William can’t help but to chuckle to himself, kind of like the man himself. He takes a moment, setting down a brush, looking around the canvas at Christopher, who looks at utter peace for the first time in a long time, one hand rubbing over his other, over pin prick scars that William has seen on occasion, his eyes not even blinking in the dim light of the studio space that gets darker and darker as the sun continues to disappear from view.

William supposes now is a good time as ever to call it off for the night, they’ve been going for a long while, and soon he won't be able to see as well without natural light. Although the prospect of what could be romantic candle light would be nice.

William is quiet as he cleans off his brushes and puts all his supplies away, storing the canvas in a safe spot until he can come by and finish it another time in the future. That only takes a little while, so he’s at Christopher’s side in a moment, gently shaking him out of his content bubble, the hums cutting off abruptly.

“All done?” Christopher asks, standing from the chair, not bothering to straighten out his clothes this time.

“For today, I don’t really like working on big projects without natural light, so I’ll finish it up another time. For now, I think we both could deal with a bath and then a good night's sleep.” Christopher nods then chuckles a little bit, a faint grin appearing on his face.

“A bath you say?” William rolls his eyes and pushes Christopher a bit, the other man grabbing his wrists to hold him close after a moment.

“Seperate ones, Christopher, you know that.” Christopher nods as he laughs, wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes.

“I know, I just wanted to tease you a little bit, don’t you worry. I’m looking forward to it anyways, a hot bath is always wonderful.” Christopher kisses William on the cheek, letting go of his wrists, then walking out of the studio area. “Where would you like me to meet you afterwards?” He asks, turning his head to look at Will.

“My room is fine, there’s a guest bedroom next to mine that I’ll show you to afterwards.” Christopher nods and gives William a wave and a smile before making his way down the hallway, finding his way to the bathroom that has the next biggest tub that’s not the prince’s or the king and queens. He fills it up with almost scalding water, stripping himself down and getting in, all his muscles relaxing after a moment. Christopher lets out a soft sound and smiles, leaning his head back against the top of the tub, eyes closing.

William does pretty much the same thing in his own private room, but then dunking himself under the water before scrubbing at his skin to get off some of the paint that ended up on his hands and arms while painting, as well as washing out the dirt from his hair after he trekked through the woods to find his friend.

And William is done first, dressed and trying to clean up his room a little bit, even if it was hardly messy in the first place. Christopher comes in about thirty more minutes later, dressed in something that someone in the castle probably brought him, comfortable and more suited for sleeping in, than the tailored clothes he was wearing before. The pants look soft, a light gray color, and the shirt and off white color and loose on Christopher’s thin body, looks like something of William’s, but older.

Christopher makes a face, looking down at himself.  
“Not comfortable?” William asks, smiling a little bit.

“No it’s not that, well a little, just since it’s not my own clothes it’s a little odd is all.” Christopher pulls at the cuffs of the shirt, looking almost like a totally different man than the one who was in his studio an hour ago. His hair is still a little damp from the bath, pushed back from his face and falling just below where neck and back meet. William never really realized how long it was until now, and didn’t realize how much grey was in it as well. William walks over to him and grabs Christopher’s hands in his own, the politician smiling up at him as they stand almost chest to chest, their hands clasped together between them.

“Well, I do have to say, you do look pretty comfortable to me.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to sleep for twelve hours once I land on a bed, I haven’t had a good nights sleep in weeks and your bed is… Quite comfortable….” Christopher bit his bottom lip, looking up at William. They both knew there was a perfectly good free room right across the hall from William’s room. But this wouldn’t be the first time they’ve shared a bed before, curled up with one another, more comfortable than they’ve ever been before. William smiles, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

“I think I can be convinced to let you stay in my bed, especially since you’ve let me stay in yours before.”

“And how can I convince you?” Christopher asks, head tilting just a little bit in question. William takes a minute, pretending to think about it, before answering him.

“Stay here. I know you already said you would, while things were calming down in regards to you know who attempting to come after you. Just… stay for a little longer, until my family comes back from their business on the other side of Astor. Even with all the people in the castle still, I’m rather lonely.” Christopher nods after hearing what William has to say, moving a little bit to press a soft kiss to William’s cheek.

“I think I can do that. I’ll go to my home and pick up some stuff tomorrow, you can come with me if you wish, and I’ll show you a few others things, and then I’ll move into that spare room of yours.”

“Good, good.” William practically beams, then pulls Christopher to the bed, the two of them settling down on the large mattress. Christopher groans a little bit and buries his face into a pillow, wrapping thick blankets around himself. Will can’t help but to chuckle and lays down with him, wrapping an arm around Christopher to pull him against his chest, which he happily burrows himself against William’s chest.

William smiles down at him, pressing a kiss to the magic man's forehead, his smile growing a little more when Christopher rests his chin on Will’s chest, smiling up at him.

“Goodnight, darling.” Christopher whispers in the faint darkness of the room, the only light coming from the full moon shining in through a window. His face is soft, looking younger than he’s ever been in years, and he stretches up for a moment to press a kiss to William’s lips.

Will is shocked, only slightly, but overpowers himself and returns the kiss, holding Christopher against his chest even tighter, making him laugh a little. They pull apart after only a moment, Christopher resting his cheek on William’s chest once more.

“Goodnight, dove.” William whispers back, running his fingers through Christopher’s hair as the two of them drift off to sleep. 

The two will have to have a discussion, but that can wait until things calm down. William doesn't know how Christopher is in terms of romance, but he knows he's a little old fashioned, wants to court Christopher and all that, the long winded thing. But at this point, he doesn't think he has the willpower to even do that. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
